


Commander Of The Blood

by AeonUS



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clexa Week 2017, Clexa fanfic, F/F, Horror, Lesbian, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire Lexa (The 100), Vampires, Vampyr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonUS/pseuds/AeonUS
Summary: Clarke fell to earth and struggles for survival in a strange new world. A supernatural being saves her from death. Will Clarke see Lexa as something more than the just The Commander of Blood?





	1. Running Into The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This opening chapter is short and may be seen as a prologue to the story.

 

Clarke is running faster than she ever has in her life. She’s never had the means or motivation to run as hard as she is now, like her life depends on it. She isn’t certain of anything at this moment but she’s not taking any chances.

  
The forest is a living, breathing obstacle course that seems never ending. It’s a surreal sensation running though an environment which is completely foreign and full of potential dangers. It overloads all her senses but the primal instinct for survival keeps her going. The adrenaline that comes from running for your life fuels her to keep going but she doesn’t know how much longer she can keep this up. She’s in strange territory and her legs ache from the exertion while her lungs feel about to burst. She fears she may pass out at any moment and become easy prey.

Clarke has seen so many strange things since falling from the sky. Things she never imagined ever seeing with her own eyes while confined in her cubicle floating in space. Despite her voracity for reading and watching all the books and videos available in the Ark’s library, there are many things here stranger than anything she’s learned about life on earth. She’s heard all the stories about what life on earth was like that were passed down through the generations, as well as what people expect it to be like once its safe enough to return. She realizes now that her people know nothing about how things are really like. Sure, that was the idea of sending her and the others down when things became too desperate for them to wait any longer…but she just wishes they weren’t so painfully ill prepared. The truth she also realizes is that none of her survival classes could have prepared her for what she’s been facing since they’ve landed, and the terror of being hunted and not even knowing why.

  
There are things that not even in her wildest imagination or dreams could come up with that she’s already seen during her short time on the ground. And whoever is chasing her now seems to want to bring an end to her chances of discovering any more of what this world has to offer.

  
In the short time she’s been on the ground she’s encountered animals with two heads, a giant sized primate, and an enormous snake like creature swimming in the lake snatching one of her people before submerging never to be seen again.

  
Then there were the other kind of monsters. The ones that looked human but were even more deadly and determined to kill anyone who dare fall from the sky.

  
Some wore suits as though they were from another planet and couldn’t live in the same atmosphere without protection. They spread fog in sickening colors that killed any who came in contact.

  
There are also humans that look almost as primitive as the cave men she’s read about in books. They were predatory in nature and have already killed some of her own people.  
It was one of these kind of humans that she was now running from. She barely missed being speared while walking through the forests foraging for food. A flash spotting of a man through the trees and she ran in the opposite direction not knowing where she was going, just that she had to put as much distance between herself and someone who for unknown reasons wanted her dead.

  
Either the sky was clouding over or she’s lost her sense of time as it suddenly seemed darker as she continued through the forest that felt more menacing the further she went.  
The light that once flickered through the forest canopy become more subdued as if signaling that her time was running out and soon her life was about to run out as well.

  
A sharp pain shot through her left side and she stumbled and fell to the ground.  
Her eyesight starts to dim as she rolls onto her back. She knows she is about to die and her last desire is to see the sky one last time instead of meeting her death face down in the ground when she takes her last breath.

  
A dark heavy voice reaches her ears speaking words in clipped staccato. A language she does not understand but instinctively knows there is malice and likely death in their meaning.  
The face of a large muscular man looms over her and she thinks how sad it is to have the last face she sees be one of a stranger’s hate. She wonders what brought this on, think decides it probably doesn’t matter that much if she’s about to die anyway.

She suddenly feels a gust of wind blow around her which feels strangely soothing. The streaming air caresses her worn out body, cooling her overheated skin drenched in sweat and whatever debris she’s picked up from running through the forest.

  
Her would be executioner’s face which holds a look of gleeful murderous intent suddenly morphs into an expression of shock then fear. If Clarke wasn’t in such a bad spot she probably would find the sudden shifts of expression flashing across his face oddly comical to watch.

Time seems to freeze and her vision becomes unfocused. Some parts of her surroundings seem to move in slow motion while something else is moving too fast for her eyes to get a clear focus on. This disorienting sensation and the increasing disparity of her surroundings make her start to feel nauseous. Its like watching two moving pictures overlapping while each are going at different speeds.

  
Another human like figure comes begins to form in her line of sight and approaches the man who’s been hunting her like an animal.

  
It isn’t until she hears her voice that Clarke realizes this newcomer is female.  
Her thoughts became hazy and she wonders how much of this she is hallucinating and how much is really happening.

  
The woman’s voice was smooth yet fierce. Her would be killer is no longer towering above her but on his knees, not far from where Clarke still lays on the ground. She tries to bring herself to move her body up, thinking perhaps to use this momentary distraction to make her escape, but the sharp pain at her side makes it too unbearable to even sit up properly. She can barely lift her head up from the ground. She barely manages to turn her head in the direction where the two people are to get a clearer view.

  
The woman is completely dressed in black, wearing form fitting trousers and a V-neck top under a long cloak like jacket. Her hair is dark, long with braids and pulled back to reveal her face. A face which is strikingly beautiful. Her eyes are large and green, her lips full and pouty looking. High cheekbones and a sharp jawline further accentuating her delicate features. Her overall dress and appearance a curious blend of immaculate and wild. In spite of Clark’s dangerous situation she finds everything about her completely captivating. The contemptuous expression on the woman’s face making her even more so as Clarke watches the fierce looking woman pin the man down with a deadly glare. The predator that chased her for miles in the forest now suddenly looks more like prey. He’s quivering and seems about to wet himself in fear.

  
The beautifully fierce looking woman says something to the man in the same strange language, her voice carrying an air of authority signifying one who expects whatever she commands to immediately be obeyed. The subdued hunter becomes even more frightened by whatever she just said and his answer seems to be a plea for his life. He’s still talking when Clarke sees something she thinks can only be a figment of her imagination.

  
The dark haired woman moves so fast as to be a momentary blur before standing behind the man with one hand gripping his shoulder while the other wraps around his neck pulling his head at a sharp angle to the side. His face freezes in terror as the woman’s jaw drops and her mouth opens. Her canine teeth look as though they've grown longer and sharper - the kind of fangs that only predatory animals should have - as she leans in closer to the quivering mess kneeling before her. She suddenly lunges into his neck biting him on the side of his neck, growling as she deepens the bite into his flesh. Blood oozes around her mouth while the man’s body instinctively shudders and a strange raspy moan escapes from his lips. Clarke’s eyes widens in horror as she watches this gruesome scene unfold before her eyes.

  
This doesn’t deter the woman from sinking her jaws further into the wound as she seems to revel in the blood pouring into her mouth. She drinks the blood as though it was a fountain of refreshingly cool water in the middle of a hot desert after being parched dry for days.  
Blood streams from her mouth and drips down her chin slowly making its way down her neck. Clarke’s feels her own blood freeze could when she thinks she hears the woman moan in pleasure while sating her bloody thirst.

  
Suddenly the blood thirsty woman pulls back and straightens herself while carelessly tossing aside the now dead man’s body to the ground. Her face wears an almost tired expression now, as though she was just finishing off with some tedious chore.

  
She then focuses her attention on Clarke and slowly moves towards her until she is standing close enough that Clarke can reach out and touch her knee high leather boots. The woman, or blood thirsty creature as Clarke now sees her, stands still and appears taller as she looks down upon her.

  
Clarke figures she is about to be the next in line and will now be the finishing course for this bloody savage’s dinner. She finds her own reaction strange in that she isn’t howling in terror or making some kind of desperate attempt at escape. She suspects that she is just too so damned exhausted from all that running. And with the wound in her side she knows she will not make it far.

  
At least her would be killer doesn’t look at her with murderous contempt. Instead the strange woman tilts her head ever so slightly and seems to be studying her silently. Her expression held a mix of curiosity and something else….something that looks like a bit like concern. Clarke wonders at this as their eyes gaze into each other, as though trying to assess the other’s very existence.

  
The wounded blonde watches mesmerized as the darker woman’s eyes take a much softer turn as she straightens her posture further as though suddenly coming to a inaudible decision. Despite the noticeably darkening pupils now eclipsing green, Clarke finds herself thinking they are the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen.

Clarke hopes that whoever or whatever this blood drinker is, that she’s had her fill with the man she just drained and if she’s lucky maybe she’ll just turn away and leave her in peace. However she knows that its unlikely.  
She feels herself growing weaker and her eyelids start to close though she struggles to remain conscious. Everything turns dark and she can’t keep her eyes open any more.

She feels herself being lifted off the ground but is too weak to protest.  
The smell of blood hit her nostrils immediately. Then other scents that she picks up are not as unpleasant. A woodsy smell, like the trees of the forest. She senses an unnatural strength with the ease she is being carried as well as a kind of gentleness. Somehow Clarke senses that she is being handled with care in order to not to add any further injury to her.  
She vaguely senses they are in motion and are moving with increasing swiftness through the forest.

 

Clarke’s awareness begins to fade even more. Her head lolls to the side and she feels the subtle curve of a feminine breast against her face. She wonders why she smells the scent of fresh rain which is oddly soothing. She feels their movement picking up speed, yet there’s an unnatural gracefulness behind it, as if they’re gliding through air and not through dense forest.

Clarke wishes she could take it all in but she feels heavier and weaker by the moment and she succumbs to the wave of murkiness that pulls her deep into unconsciousness.

 


	2. Necessities and Prophesies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see a day in the life of Heda.  
> Takes place some time before previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story I'll be going with the odd spelling of "vampyrs".  
> __________________________________________________________

 

“Rise for the Commander!” A loud male voice booms out and the small gathering of people in the throne room respond immediately, rising from their stiff wooden chairs.

Lexa strides into the room exuding an air of effortless confidence, the tail end of her long black cloak wisps behind her in waves.

She ascends the few steps that rise to throne and crisply turns to face the gathering of ambassadors in front of her.

“You may be seated” she smoothly announces before turning to take her own seat upon her throne made of winding branches and metal swords. The effect of each tip pointing out from the chair creating the perfect frame for Heda, leader of the twelve clans.

The meeting is called into session by Titus who stands behind to her right, where Lexa sits and listens as each of the clan ambassadors take turns speaking. And adjacently to her left is her most trusted general Indra who is silently watchful as always. Each ambassador in turn deliver the usual trade reports and occasionally remark on the abundance or lack of certain resources. This monthly meeting progresses as usual though there is an underlying feeling that there is something different about this one. Lexa gives her input whenever necessary, though behind the almost bored expression of her face her eyes are taking everything in.

Lexa’s watches and listens carefully to everything being said.  Despite the monotony and tedium that comes with hearing about stock supplies and financial reports she is doing more than just listening to whoever is speaking. She is fully aware of all the nuances behind words spoken and glances given as well as the body language that is distinctive to each individual, not only when they are speaking but when they are listening to others speak.

The ambassadors are a mixed lot, made up of not only vampyrs, which traditionally were the only ones given this distinction, but since Lexa’s ascension to becoming Heda she insisted that since the population was a mixture of both humans and vampyrs it was crucial that all her subjects be represented in her coalition. So half of the representatives here were human and half were vampyrs. In this way Lexa sought to bring a greater integration of all her subjects. It was met with considerable resistance in the beginning but as long as people continued to prosper better than they had before under Heda’s united twelve clans it became more generally accepted by the majority of the clan leaders.

However, things never run smoothly whenever there are those who still cling to the old ways.  As Heda, Lexa must always keep an ever vigilant eye on those who seek to overthrow the new order of things.

Over the recent years she and a few trusted advisors have instated an intelligence agency made up of both human and vampyr scouts who regularly keep Heda informed of any potential dangers to her coalition. The most recent news delivered to her has all her senses at their peak, yet Heda’s expression reveals nothing out of the ordinary for the moment.

She is paying careful attention now to the ambassador of Azgeda, though no one would notice this as she doesn’t keep her gaze on Gregor any longer than necessary.

He was one of the more outspoken opponents to the idea of humans being included in the council in the first place, and known to be one of Queen Nia’s most loyal subjects. It came as no surprise to anyone that she was among the clans to hold to the tradition of having a vampyr represent the Ice Nation. Despite this Lexa allowed for his appointment to the position, going against Titus’s emphatic advice for a more neutral replacement.

 _Better the devil you know_ …was the summary of her answer. What she didn’t say was that she found Gregor to be so much of an arrogant fool that he was always quite easy for her to read. As long as Nia still ruled Ice Nation they would always be the wild card in her coalition. Having a somewhat predictable element within that framework could potentially be used to her advantage, as long as she always kept her wits about her.

Since his time in the council Gregor has made a habit of occasionally ruffling the feathers of some of the other ambassadors, like the ones who are more vocal in their loyalty to their Heda. He frequently wears a smug all-knowing expression on his stubbly face and sometimes responds with a snide comment under his breath whenever someone speaks. To say he isn’t particularly well liked among the group would be an understatement.

Eventually the ambassador of the Shallow Valley clan which borders next to Azgeda starts to speak. Deanna - a woman who is among the more mature in age, though she’s aged gracefully for a human. Although she tends to listen more than speak, when she does speak Lexa has learned to listen carefully to her words as there are usually hidden meanings behind her usually diplomatic nature.

“Heda, there is some news that has been brought to my attention recently that I must bring up before the council.”

Heda nods giving her the cue to continue.

“There has been a rash of reports from our northern villages that people have been disappearing. Its said that its vampyrs from north of our borders have been crossing over into some of the smaller villages and kidnapping people, mostly younger women but occasionally some of the older boys as well.”

All eyes that were previously focused on the older woman now shift to Gregor who slouches back on his stiff wooden chair in an attempt of nonchalance.

“How long has this been occurring?” Heda asks in a crisp matter of fact tone.

“This news came to me nearly a week ago, but its been happening for several weeks now” she replies without hesitation.

“And your local authorities haven’t caught any of these kidnappers?”

“Not as of yet but a few witnesses all attest that they were Azgeda vampyrs” was Deanna’s solemn answer.

Heda’s eyes narrow in on the Azgeda ambassador.  This was exactly the subject matter which Lexa expected to be brought up and why she’s been keeping a closer eye than usual on certain individuals in the room.

“Can you shed any light on this matter Gregor?”  She asks in a calm manner but with a distinct firmness in her tone.

The smug expression which Lexa has grown used to but is particularly repugnant to her now fleets briefly across his scruffy looking face as he shakes his head and drawls out, “This is all news to me. From what the Shallow Valley ambassador says she’s just repeating rumors and speculation.  Its just like them to spread lies about their neighbor.  Yet we don’t complain when they cross into their land and steal our furs and -”

“I have heard the same sort of incidents happening recently at some of our own villages that near their border” A gruff male voice interrupts. The ambassador of the Boudalan clan who spoke up looks at the Azgedan with a distrustful side glance. 

Although Erick is one of the other vampyrs among the ambassadors, he was one of the first to give his full support to Heda’s new law against vampyrs hunting humans for blood. Perhaps his wife being a human may have influenced his stance against this practice but he is also one of the more reliable ambassadors in Lexa’s experience. And since his clan is also known as the Rock Line because their northern mountains border the southwest of the Ice Nation, Lexa believes there is merit on his claims supporting these incidents.

Gregor shakes his head and snorts as if he’s just been told a bad joke.

“These are serious allegations” Lexa’s voice takes on a menacing tone as she takes in his demeanor.  His lack of a respectful and professional attitude always made him look entirely unfit for his role, but she is now finding him more loathsome than ever.

Gregor unconsciously straightens his back at the lethal look he sees in Heda’s eyes but then hunches forward in an attempt to show defiance as he speaks louder than before. “Yes, that is just what they are – _allegations_ …nothing more.”

“The village elders who have asked for help in this matter are not the sort to make these kinds of allegations lightly, Heda.” Deanna speaks again in a carefully calm yet determined manner. Lexa can sense the sincerity coming off the older woman, both in her words and the expression on her face.

Lexa starts to speak again but before she could utter another word she’s interrupted by the crude Azgedan who lets out a humorless laugh as he turns to look at the Shadow Valley ambassador.

“You bring up these ridiculous accusations to Heda knowing she’ll believe anything you say against us. These are nothing more than fairy tales your drunken elders like to spin, making us all out to be the bogeymen who steal away children at night while you sleep. Only a fool would take any of you old women seriously!” His eyes shift from Deanna to Erick as he emphasizes the word women, then waves a hand at them dismissively. Erick glowers at him like its taking everything to keep himself in his seat and not bolt out to pummel him.

“Enough!” Lexa exclaims loudly.

She slowly rises from her throne with a fixed stare on the Azgedan. Her normally green eyes took on a much darker hue and the predatory focus there would be enough to immobilize most humans into a frozen state of fear, or any sentient being who values their life.

 “You will show me and your fellow ambassadors the respect that is due or you will have no place here” Lexa’s voice barely rises but takes on a deeper, menacing tone. Its only from years of dedicated self-control that she keeps herself from growling and baring her fangs at the inferior, insolent vampyr.

But the Azgedan is either too proud or too dense to know that an angry Heda is not one to be trifled with when he answers back, “If you want my respect then perhaps Heda should know better than to entertain rumors from fools!”

Lexa tilts her chin up and silently studies him for a brief moment. Her darkening eyes hold him in a steely gaze.

She asks in a deceptively calm tone, “I will ask you this just once Gregor…Do you deny any knowledge of these attacks on your neighbors, which is not only a trespass against other clans but breaking my laws about vampyrs hunting humans for blood or other nefarious purposes?”

Gregor stands from his chair proceeding with his reckless defiance.  “I’ve already given my answer and won’t be subject to this interrogation any further” he counters as if that will be the end of any more questions on the matter.

Lexa doesn’t look like she’s surprised by the response. She smoothly turns her back and takes a few easy steps away. “Very well then, let us speak no more on this matter. But I would speak with you in private for a moment. Come…I have a message for Queen Nia” Lexa casually states as she turns to face him and gestures with her arm as she stands before her open balcony with a breath-taking view of Polis.

Gregor’s lips pull back in a smirk, feeling confident that he not only got away with speaking back to Heda, but that he was right in his assumption that she was too soft to do anything about it. After all, she did allow him to stay as ambassador for this long, despite his demeanor during council meetings.  His chest puffs out in pride as he walks forward to follow Heda to stand before the airy balcony.

“And I’ll be happy to deliver it…” he starts to say while turning to face her.

He feels it before he sees it happening. The hard kick to his abdomen stuns him for an instant the same moment he sees the fierce grimace on Heda’s face - which isn’t from exertion but determination. The sudden realization that he is no longer standing but falling causes him to scream in terror. His screams last the entire way down until the sickening crunch of his body slams into the ground.

Lexa looks down at the sight of the broken body. She’s satisfied to see that no one else got hurt by his fall, though she had taken a brief moment earlier to see that the path seemed clear.

She turns to one of her guards and gives him the order.

“Make sure to finish him off properly.”

 

******

 

“This act could well provoke Azgeda to try to start a war”, Titus speaks steadily but Lexa detects the worried look in his eyes.

“And what message do you think Azgeda was sending by breaking Heda’s laws and continuing their harvesting of humans, even across borders?” Indra replies, sitting across from him at the dark oak table which is the centerpiece of the more intimate meeting room the three of them are now sitting in.

Lexa is seated at the head of the table as she listens to the both of them argue the pros and cons of Heda’s act in the throne room.

Titus thinks that Heda may have been too rash in killing the Azgeda ambassador, preferring they waited to see if they could find more diplomatic means of dealing with the Azgeda issue, while Indra was always one for the direct approach. She only wished that she could have been the one to kick the arrogant ambassador off the balcony.

“Heda, while I can’t say I’ll miss the fool perhaps this was not the way to go about –“

Lexa raises a hand which instantly silences the man. While she values his input she is already well aware of his opinion on this.

 “We know from our sources that Azgeda have continued their blood trafficking through hunting of humans despite my laws ending this practice. They have gone so far as to invade other clans for this. I think its fair to say that a clear message was needed for them to know that this will not stand. We have the majority support needed to suppress any attempt at an uprising from them. Unless they want to be the minority in a war they cannot win we must do what we can to enforce the ban on human bleeding through barbaric means. Besides, we still have a common enemy we should be focusing most of our attention on at the moment.”

“Heda, now that their ambassador is dead, what will happen as far as a replacement?” Indra asks.

“I suspect it will be another one of Nia’s trusted supporters. Though the next one might have the sense to mind his tongue after what happened today” Lexa answers.

“I have sent one of Gregor’s associates back to their queen to deliver the news, as well as informing them that their activities need to cease or there will be dire consequences. I didn’t want to risk sending our own messengers for that task” the last sentence trailing off in a more solemn manner.

“No doubt it would have been a one way trip” Lexa dryly affirms.

They talked more about the issues regarding the human trafficking for blood and what more can be done besides new policies that call for consensual donors only. Whether it was for some form of payment in return or voluntarily giving their blood, humans shouldn’t have to be hunted for what was only needed in small quantities. Vampyrs diet was a combination of food that human ate and blood. The blood didn’t necessarily have to be human blood, but it was what gave them the most nourishment and made them stronger.

When Lexa decides they’ve talked enough for the day she calls for an end of their meeting as it was nearing time for dinner. Indra rises from her seat and gives her a respectful nod of her head before leaving the room while Titus remains behind.

Lexa knows this could only mean that Titus still has something further to discuss with her, though she is growing weary of any more talk. She suppresses the urge to sigh and roll her eyes.

“Yes Titus, what is it?”

“Heda, there is someone who wishes to meet with you in private. Larissa of the Delphi Clan says she has a message for your ears only.”

“The seer from Delfikru is here to see me and you’re only telling me this now?” Lexa asks with a slight edge in her tone.

“I apologize for not being able to say anything sooner Heda. She arrived during the meeting with the ambassadors. It was only after the unfortunate events that the Delphi ambassador pulled me aside and informed me of her arrival. She has been set up in one of the guest rooms and waits to meet with you. I’ve been told that her arrival should be kept as confidential as possible.”

“Very well. Make sure our guest is kept comfortable and the appropriate measures are taken for discretion.  I will meet with her after I have taken my dinner in my room.”

“Yes Heda. I will make sure all is taken care of” Titus answers and finally leaves Lexa for a moment of peace.

******

Lexa has relieved herself of some her outer garments, like her shoulder and waist guards which she places on a table, and her red robe which she hangs on the stand when she’s not wearing it. She still wears most of her commander attire instead of putting on a much more comfortable night gown as she still has some business to attend to this evening.

When she’s alone in her quarters she feels some of the weight of being Heda lift from her shoulders, but its never gone entirely. She sighs as she sits at her small dining table where her dinner has been set, glad to at least have a moment where she can relax for a little while.

It is a simple yet well prepared meal of quail and root vegetables and some freshly baked bread. She takes the cup full of wine and sips before she begins to eat. The portions are small by human standards, but still more than she really requires and is quite generous and sumptuous by most vampyr standards.

To keep her strength at the level she requires she needs something more. As if on cue there is a light knock on her door, just as she finished as much as she desired, leaving little left on her plate.

“Enter”, she calls before she takes the last sip of her wine and sits the cup down.

When the door opens a young woman enters cautiously as if to make sure she heard the command correctly. She holds a small towel in her left hand stops for a moment when she sees Lexa’s eyes light upon her.

Lexa rises as she takes in her guest for the evening. She guesses the woman to be in her early to mid-twenties.  She’s wearing a dark nightgown that looks silky and hugs the woman’s curves rather nicely. She is quite attractive, with long golden brown hair and wide blue eyes. Her skin looks smooth and untarnished by most human standards these days.  She gives Lexa a small smile and though she seems a little nervous there is a hint of eagerness behind her eyes. While most of the women sent to her tend to be young and attractive it looks as though Titus made a special effort for her tonight.

The woman stands just a few feet into the room, as if awaiting for Lexa to speak first.

“So you are to be my host for this evening?” Lexa inquires gently.

The woman nods and she reaches her hand to play nervously with the bottom strands of her hair. “Yes Heda, if it pleases you” she answers softly.

“As long as you’re willing then it just may” Lexa gives a soft demure smile as if attempting to put the nervous woman at ease. She needn’t confirm that the woman was a willing host, as she knows Titus makes it a point to follow her orders that only those who are willing to offer themselves be allowed to feed her. It seemed a way of breaking the ice since this host was a new one for her and the woman seems a little nervous.

“It is an honor to be of service to you Heda…a-and I feel lucky to have been picked to be here for you...” her smile grows bigger and Lexa could tell she is starting to relax a bit more being in her presence. She can still detect the underlying hint of nervousness which is typical for women who are sent to her for the first time in these circumstances.

“Do you require anything? Some wine perhaps?” Lexa gestures towards the table where there is still half a bottle of wine leftover from her meal.

“No…but thank you. I am fine Heda.” Her host answers with a quick affirming nod.

“Yes…that you are” Lexa smiles while her eyes glances down her form and rises back up appreciatively.

The woman blushes at the compliment, pleased that she’s met with Heda’s approval it seems.

Lexa doesn’t take the woman to bed, though if she wishes to she is sure that the woman would be more than willing. Instead she gestures with palm up towards the couch and subtle nod of her head to guide her.

Lexa feels her mouth start to water as her fangs lengthen and sharpen in anticipation. She sits gingerly next to the woman and tucks a leg underneath where she sits and leans against the couch sitting sideways to face the woman.

Being this close to her she can’t help but smell the woman’s own anticipation. There’s always the hint of some fear which is a musky smell, but its not over powering with this one, another indication that she’s there of her own volition. The scent that Lexa most notices is one of arousal which is common with the women who volunteer for this duty. Heda is well known for her beauty and it always affects the women this way. But she won’t ask her for her name. She is always cordial to them, but never wants to mislead the women into thinking this is more than what it is.

Lexa gently takes the towel from the woman’s hand, which trembles slightly at the small contact of their skin.

“Do you have a preference as to where I bite you?” Lexa asks, her voice lowering another octave.

The woman involuntarily shivers in response and it takes her a moment to recover enough to answer.

“N-no Heda…I mean, wherever it pleases you.”

Lexa brushes the hair off her shoulders. The area where the neck meets the shoulders is usually the easiest spot she finds. She places the towel across the round curve of the woman’s shoulders and gently guides her with her other hand to lay back against the cushions of the couch. She leans in towards the sweet spot of her silky smooth skin.

Although Lexa takes care not to tear into her too roughly there is bound to be some degree of pain as she sinks her teeth into flesh. She lets out a small involuntary moan as the precious red fluid floods her mouth and swallows feeling immediately invigorated by it.

She barely notices the woman moan in response and takes only the smallest amount needed before pulling her canines out of the small puncture wounds. She licks the small wound instinctively seeking out the remaining drops of blood before she covers it with the towel. The woman’s eyes are closed and she is breathing heavily. The scent of her arousal is stronger than before.

“Keep some pressure on it” Lexa says quietly in an attempt to rouse the woman from her enraptured state. She blinks her eyes open as if waking from a trance. Lexa notices that she has one of her hands grasping her waist as if trying to pull her back in. When Lexa draws back before rising to stand the woman looks a little perplexed and somewhat disappointed.

 Lexa casually walks over to her dinner table and pours herself some wine. She’s always found that wine tastes even better after she’s partaken in some blood. It also helps quell the urge for more and calms some of her heightened senses that blood enhances.

“The guards will walk you to where the attendees will take care of any needs you may have…and we have a healer on staff should you need any medical attention” Lexa states as if the business has concluded for the day.

“Oh..um...yes Heda” The woman stutters out while trying to keep the disappointment from sounding in her voice. She looks a bit dazed as she rises from her position and her legs seem a little shaky as she finds her bearings.

When the woman doesn’t move after nearly a minute Lexa turns to look at her.

“Are you all right? I tried to take as little as needed.”

The woman nods and opens her mouth as if to speak but looks uncertainly at her.

Lexa looks at her with a slight quirk of her brow as she patiently waits for a response.

“Yes, Heda. I just…”

“Yes…what is it?” Lexa asks.

“I thought if there was anything else I could do for you…I would be happy to…” she drifts off looking sideways as if too embarrassed to continue.

Lexa realizes the woman is asking for her to bed her. Although she doesn’t make a habit of it, there are occasions when she’ll take her hosts to bed and even let them spend an entire night with her, though that is rare. She is somewhat tempted given the woman’s beauty and how satisfying her blood tastes to her. But tonight she still has the matter of the seer to attend to. Also, she is careful not to let the women who provide her with blood sustenance to get too attached to her. She may drink from them three or four times but she tries to limit the amount she spends with any one individual. Otherwise Lexa runs the risk that they may get emotionally involved. She may have to be the hardened leader required of Heda, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t at least try to take her host’s feelings under consideration. She’s not in the business of breaking hearts after all. Though it may be unavoidable at times and she may have unknowingly done so, perhaps on numerous occasions even - it isn’t something she desires to do.

“Thank you, but you have already given me all that I need for tonight. Should you be required again my attendants will be in touch with you. However, you’re not under any obligation should you decide not to.”

The woman understands she is being dismissed. Though she was hoping for more with the beautiful Heda, she still feels fortunate to have been able to do this much for her.

 “Yes, Heda. Please know that I would be happy to return should you decide you want me again” she manages to say before she bows her head and leaves Lexa alone again.

 

******

The seer is a tall, imposing looking woman dressed in a long, dark blue robe. Her dark raven hair is in styled with intricate braids and she brings her palms together as if in prayer as she bows when she enters the room.

“Heda, thank you for meeting with me. Apologies for arriving without notice but I felt that discretion was necessary with the message I have for you.”

Lexa gestures for her to have a seat in her adjoining living quarters and sits across from her.

“I figure it must be important for you to come all this way” Lexa says. Though she is curious she keeps her expression neutral. Delphi is well known for being the most spiritually inclined clans and their seers are usually better looked upon than their designated leaders. Although Lexa keeps an open mind on such matters she is wary of those who claim to have any sort of psychic powers as they can influence others into thinking things whether they be true or not. Though from her own experience with the people of Delfikru she’s yet to be led astray by them. Despite their reputation for being fervent in their mystical beliefs they have been one of the more supportive members of her coalition. Larissa’s eyes meet hers and they are a strange greyish-blue, so light in color casting a more mystical look about the woman.

To Lexa’s relief she gets straight to the point.

“I have had a vision Heda. There will soon be strangers among us. Cast down upon the earth from the heavens above.”

Lexa listens intently waiting for her to continue.

“They fall in machines made of metal. They were the ones we heard about who escaped to the stars while the earth burned. I do not know their intent, but they have powers that we do not possess.”

Lexa doesn’t let the slight alarm she feels upon hearing this show on her usually cool countenance.

“What powers? Do they pose a threat to us?”

“Technology, Heda. Much of what was lost to us. Like with any tool it can be used for good or evil. They should be approached with caution, but do not fear them. For though they have some capabilities we do not currently possess, much was lost to them as well.”

Lexa continues to ask questions, but there was only so much information the seer was able to gather in her “visions” as the seer calls them. She learns that they would fall within the Trikru borders sometime during the next few weeks, but nothing more definite is known to the seer.

Lexa invites the seer to stay within Polis until these events came to pass in case she has any more of these so called visions. The seer seems to have expected this and graciously accepts the invitation to stay not only in Polis, but as Heda’s guest within the tower so that she may communicate with her as soon as possible should the need arise.

Upon this agreement - as though in afterthought, Larissa supplies her more information she’s gleamed through her visions.

 “Heda, I have a feeling that the sky people will be very important in our battle against the Mountain Men. I feel you must reach them before any of your enemies do in order to establish an alliance with them - and use them the bring down the mountain once and for all.

Also, the one you must seek out especially is a young woman.  In my vision she stands out as the one who will hold great importance to our future. Her hair is the color of the sun and her eyes the color of blue sky on the clearest day. Not only will she help you with your mission but she will play an even more important role in your life.”

Lexa’s brow furrows slightly at the last part. “In what way?” she asks.

“She holds the key to unlocking that which you’ve kept locked away for too long.”

For the first time during their meeting Larissa’s lips curl up into a coy looking smile, which Lexa finds even more unnerving than news about people falling from the sky. The seer gracefully lifts herself from the couch, gives Lexa a respectful bow of her head while bidding her a good night.

Once she is gone Lexa ponders everything that she’s heard tonight. She wishes the seer hadn’t been so elusive with her last parting message, but in her experience it was best not to push for better details with seers. She’s wondered at times if that was how they got their kicks, imparting only partial information and being all mystical about it. It seems clear however what the implications were and Lexa’s mind keeps going back to that last part then what should be the much more relevant information that was told to her. Everything else told her before that should be considered much more relevant and potentially dangerous information.

It takes Lexa much longer than usual to make herself to go bed and try to get some sleep. She uses all the breathing and relaxation techniques she’s learned to get her body succumb to her desire and to shut off her over-worked mind until she feels herself start to drift off.

She has one final thought before sleep finally takes her.

_Some things are best locked away…and all the keys to unlocking any part of Lexa are long gone. To everyone I am only Heda now. Commander of the Blood._

 


	3. Second Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke meeting under better circumstances than their first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who took a moment to leave comments. Its always encouraging for a writer to get that kind of feedback. So please continue with that. Initially planned on making this chapter longer but came to a point that felt natural enough to stop - and I really wanted to get this update up by the weekend. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr & twitter if you care to follow. Links in my profile.  
> ___________________________________________________________

 

Clarke finds herself drifting through space. The stars are the only illumination she sees in the darkness. She marvels at how much more beautiful they look now that there are no artificial barriers between them. She’s only seen them before from the safety of the Ark.

There’s the fleeting thought that she should not be alive at this moment, much less be enjoying this unprecedented view of the stars, but like with most dreams such unsettling thoughts can be easily shaken off and put aside for the moment.

Out of the blackness of space she sees another figure floating some distance ahead, coming towards her. Only this figure has a spacesuit on, and she’s even more aware now that the usual clothing she’s now wearing is nowhere near sufficient for venturing out into space.

Clarke knows who the person is even before she can make out the face behind the helmet. Something deep inside her yearns for it to be the one person she misses the most. It has to be her father who has come for her, perhaps to bring her back to the safety of the Ark.

He comes to a slow stop in front of her when they are within arms distance of each other. He speaks before she can come up with an explanation as to why she’s not in her room but instead is floating out in space, untethered and without a space suit.

“Hey princess” he says with a content looking smile on his face.

“Hey dad”, Clarke answers and feels relief that he seems happy and not displeased at all.

His expression transforms into a look of concern as he gazes into eyes similar to his own. “You know it’s not really safe out here on your own?”

“Umm …yeah, I suppose not” Clarke replies not knowing what else to say.

Her father takes in a deep breath and he pauses for a moment. Clarke figures by the concerned look on his face that  he’s either about to reprimand her for straying outside or has something very serious he’s about to tell her.

“You have an uphill battle ahead of you princess.  While dangers lurk in many corners must trust your instincts.”

Clarke listens intently and there’s a feeling that something is amiss building inside of her. Yet she makes herself to focus on what he’s saying.

“You were always a fighter. Don’t let the fear of the unknown keep you from what’s in your heart. Your courage and strength will help you persevere…for what’s to come.”

A growing feeling of apprehension begins to form inside of Clarke, not only by the warning tone of his voice but by a dark shadow that is slowly cascading down over him, masking  his face and descending down across his body.

His voice starts to fade as sounds as though he’s descending down into the bottom of a well.

“Monsters come in all shapes and forms. Eyes and ears may deceive but nightblood leads the way….”

As his words start to make less sense and the sound of his voice dissipates, so does her father. All she sees now is an empty spacesuit suspended in the space before her, with nothing more than darkest, blackest void she’s ever seen within.

Clarke is overtaken by panic and opens her mouth to call out for him but no sound comes.  Suddenly she feels like she’s drowning and suffocating at the same time.  She’s no longer gently floating but being forcibly pulled away by some unknown force. There’s no up or down in space but it feels like falling. 

Clarke suddenly wakes up with a jolt. Her eyes flash open and she’s takes a deep breath of air in, instant relief at the sensation of filling her lungs with the oxygen she felt deprived of just moments ago. She groans at the sharp pain in her side, covering the area with a hand, subtly aware of the bandages wrapped around her midsection. Apparently while she slept her wound had been tended to.

 “Its okay, you’re safe now”, she hears someone say from somewhere inside the room. The voice has a silky smooth texture that’s distinctly female. The words were gently spoken and are obviously meant to be reassuring. But Clarke feels too disoriented from not knowing where she is or how she got there for them to allow her much comfort as she turns her head in the direction of the voice.

Sitting in a chair placed in front of the wall to her right is a dark haired woman. Though she seems close to Clarke’s age the way in which she holds herself adds a distinctive air of maturity about her. She sits with one leg crossed over the other, her hands crossed casually over her lap. There’s something enigmatic in the stillness of her poise and the way she silently returns Clarke’s gaze. Mossy green eyes meet hers with an expression that matches her words, which helps put Clarke at ease that for the moment anyway she doesn’t seem to mean her any harm. Though she can’t help but feel there’s something more behind them - an unusual kind of watchfulness that ordinarily only belong to someone with the keenest of vision.

Clarke drops her eyes to look at the rest of her. The smooth lines of her long slender neck and her collar bones. The hint of cleavage exposed by the open neckline of her black top. The long legs covered by dark form fitting trousers and knee high boots. Even though she’s fully clothed there’s enough to suggest an underlying strength and musculature despite her svelte frame.

Clarke’s eyes drift back up to her face and immediately focus on the corner of full lips, which curl up faintly into a small smile, as though amused to find herself under Clarke’s scrutiny. She now wonders just how long she’s been staring and if it was due to mere curiosity or the woman’s unusual sort of attractiveness.

“Wha-a…who-o…” Clarke’s voice croaks out hoarsely. She licks her dry lips but her tongue doesn’t provide enough moisture and she suddenly feels painfully parched.

The brunette rises from her chair immediately and goes to the bed stand to pour water from a pitcher into a cup. Her movements are quick and eerily graceful.

“Here, you must be thirsty. Have some water, but take small sips for now” she says softly as she hands the cup to Clarke. Clarke accepts it gratefully though something is itching in the back of her mind as she slowly starts to drink. The water is a welcome relief and soothes her dry throat as she swallows.

She glances around the room. It’s spacious, certainly larger than any room she’s used to. All the furnishings are made of dark sturdy wood. Décor is simple yet comforting and everything is orderly. But it doesn’t look much lived in with no personal effects in sight. Clarke wonders if it’s a guest room of sorts, one only used on occasion.

Her thoughts go back to the last events she remembers before she lost consciousness. Running through the forest for what felt like an eternity, the feeling of desperation as she tried to escape from some unknown assailant. The sharp pain in her side as she fell to the ground.  The hard, ugly expression worn by the man who finally caught up with her. The fleeting hope that it was only a quick death that was to be her fate.  How everything suddenly turned very strange the moment she accepted she was about to die. Her eyes seek out the woman who - without her even noticing the movement - is once again back in her chair and sitting in the same position when she first saw her. She seems to be patiently waiting for Clarke to finish her drink. Though she’s wearing more casual attire and looks perfectly human in this moment, there’s no mistaking the eyes. Clarke remembers seeing her as something more animalistic than human, a ruthless predator in the way she killed the man. An involuntary shiver runs through her body at the memory of sharp fangs tearing into flesh and the disturbing way she seemed to relish the blood pouring into her mouth. Almost as disturbing was the way she acted as though it was an ordinary habit of hers, the way she tossed his lifeless corpse aside.

The woman tilts her chin up slightly as though in response to Clarke’s unspoken thoughts and reflexive response to the memory.

 “You’re the one from the forest. You killed that man who nearly killed me” Clarke says softly when she finally finds her voice again.

In answer the brunette only nods slightly.

“Who or…what are you?”

A quirk of a brow is the brunette’s only response to the quiet boldness of the question.

Clarke quickly adds, “Well…I’ve never seen anybody kill someone the way you did. There’s something really…umm different about you?” She suddenly worries about being too blunt. Probably not a good idea since she’s talking with a supernatural being who can easily rip into her throat with her bare teeth.

Clarke surmises that if she wanted to kill her she could have done so already and she can’t help but give voice to her curiosity. She’s also well aware that it doesn’t necessarily mean the blood thirsty woman - or whatever she was, won’t get any ideas about making a meal out of her as well. She tells herself that she needs to proceed cautiously, but that was never Clarke’s forte.

 “I am Heda, Commander of the Twelve Clans. But you may call me Lexa when no one else is present” is the surprising answer the beautiful blood drinker gives her.

“Lexa…” Clarke repeats with the odd thought about how beautiful the name sounded the moment it left her generous lips.

 “I’m Clarke” she offers and internally cringes when her own voice cracks a little. She suddenly feels much younger in comparison to the woman. She clears her throat in an attempt to regain herself.  “I suppose I should thank you for saving me…and apparently for taking care of me. Her hand instinctively covers the wounded area. She blinks her eyes a few times as finishes with “So um…thank you.”

A small smile forms on Lexa’s lips as though slightly amused by this. “You are welcome, Clarke of the Sky People.”

She rises from her chair and walks across the room to stand before the window. She gently brushes back the partially open curtains letting in a bit of daylight stream inside as she looks outside.

 _So she knows I'm among those who landed from the drop ship_ , Clarke thinks to herself. She needs to find out what else she knows. If she’s the commander of her people then she needs to make sure Lexa understands that they aren’t here to hurt anybody. Hell, they didn’t even know there were people still surviving on the ground when they first landed, and it didn’t take long for things to go horribly wrong. But she feels the need to establish just what kind of person (if she even was a person) she was dealing with before any such discussion took place.

 “So how…” Clarke struggles to find her words and she shakes her head as her mind replays that bizarre moment when this strange woman appeared.

“I mean, I wasn’t imagining what I saw, was I?”

“I don’t know…what did you see?” Lexa looks back over her shoulder to look at Clarke.

Clarke wonders if she’s being coy with her, though going by the neutral expression she sees on her face it’s hard to tell.

“I was about to be killed by that man not even knowing why I was being hunted, when suddenly you came out of nowhere. I’ve never seen anybody move that fast. And the way you killed him…you bit into him and then…you drank his blood” Clarke keeps her tone neutral even though she’s decided not to mince words anymore.

“Yes, that is correct” Lexa casually replies as she turns with her hands behind her back and walks towards her chair to sit once again.

“As to what I am…people call my kind by many different names; natblida, black bloods, banpiro….but the term vampyr is traditionally the one most used. To some we are monsters, to others we are revered as gods. We are neither.”

“So you need blood to survive?” there’s a mixture of fascination and revulsion Clarke feels at the idea.

“To a degree yes, though it needn’t be human blood.”

Clarke nods feeling a bit more secure knowing that she’s not necessarily on the vampyr’s menu.

“I’m sure you have many questions. We can talk more later. I will send Nyko - our healer in to check on your wound. I have some business I need to attend to, but will come back soon. You should get some rest.”

Clarke opens her mouth to reply but Lexa is already out the door before she can say anything. She normally would feel irritation at the abrupt way Lexa left, but right now she has the urgent need to relieve herself as she eyes the other door in the room wondering if that is where the bathroom is. She pulls the blankets off her and slowly eases herself to the side of the bed. She takes a deep breath in as she tries to ascertain the extent of her injuries. She moves slowly not yet knowing what her body is capable handling.

Just as she’s about to try to stand there’s a light tap on the door before it cracks open and the head of a bearded man peers inside.

“Hello, Heda sent me to check up on you. How are you feeling?” he asks.

“Oh uh…fine I guess. Though I really need to use your bathroom” Clarke responds feeling a little embarrassed.

“Let me help you stand and make sure you don’t fall” he offers.

Clarke nearly turns down the offer, not wanting to be treated like an invalid, but her body still feels weak and she nods as he walks in and assists her to stand. Once she’s confident that she’s not going to fall she nods to him to let him know she can manage the rest.

“I think I got it, thanks” she says with an appreciative smile as she slowly makes her way to the adjoining room he gestures is the one she’s looking for.

Once inside the room she locates the toilet and much to her relief is able to take care of her immediate need. She looks curiously at her surroundings. She finds herself amazed at how large the rooms are for the purposes they’re used for. The room is divided into two separate spaces. The one with the toilet also has a sink. She smiles widely when she lifts a handle and running water pours out of the spout. And the cake of soap she finds in a dish is like finding a little treasure. She thoroughly enjoys lathering her hands and feeling the suds against her skin then washes her face as well. She takes one the towels folded on a shelf nearby and brings it to her nose inhaling the clean scent. After she dries herself she studies her reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall. She’s looks thinner then she’s ever looked in her life and there are a few scratches marking her face. Considering what she’s been through she figures she could look a lot worse.

There’s a bathtub in the other room as well as shelves with bottles and jars she’s curious to open. If she felt this good just from washing her hands and face she imagines what it must feel like to indulge in a full bath. It was a luxury she never got to experience on the Ark. She shakes her head remembering the healer who is likely still waiting for her in the bedroom. With a sigh she turns and opens the door. She does find the healer sitting patiently in the same chair that Lexa had been sitting in earlier. He’s taken out some bandages and jars from his bag and placed them on the night stand.

“So how long was I out?” Clarke asks conversationally.

“Out?” he looks up looking a little confused.

“How long was I unconscious?” she clarifies as she sits gingerly on the side of the bed.

“About a day and a half. I believe it was mostly from exhaustion and depletion than from your wounds. Fortunately the spear that grazed your side didn’t cause too much damage. I cleaned the wound and gave you stitches. As long as you’re careful and don’t pull them open it should heal fine. You may have a scar there but we have ointments that will help that heal in time.”

Clarke allows him to help her remove the bandages not knowing the full extent of her injury yet. She satisfies her own curiosity about the damage and is pleased to see that Nyko seems to have done a proper job with the stitching. There doesn’t seem to be any infection and Clarke assures him that she can handle the treatment herself given the medical supplies.

“So where am I exactly?” She asks the inevitable question since Lexa left before she could ask.

“You’re In Heda’s house. Her home whenever she’s here”, Nyko replies.

“Does here have a name?”

Nyko isn’t sure how much he should tell Clarke if Heda hadn’t already supplied the answers to her questions. He also considers that the commander isn’t one to let just anyone stay in her home while they recuperate, so he supposes that it wouldn’t hurt to give a general answer to her question.

“You’re in Trikru land.”

He starts to suggest that he should help with the treating her wound and wrapping it in fresh bandages, but Clarke shakes her head.

“If it’s all right I’d really like to take a bath. I can manage the rest on my own. My mother’s a doctor and I know quite a bit about taking care of simple wounds like this.”

“I can send in a female attendant to help with –”

“I’m sure I can manage, but if I need any help I’ll be sure to call out.” Clarke nods with a small smile but the look in her eyes is enough to tell him that she’s made up her mind and perhaps it was best to just allow her to tend to herself for now.

He gives her a slight nod and gets up to leave. Before he’s out the door he turns to tell her, “I’ll have someone bring in some food and set it at your table while you bathe. Just let them know if you require any help with the bandages.”

*****

Lexa leaves the house which is her home away from home whenever she isn’t in Polis.  She gives the order to one of the guards to send Nyko in to check on Clarke before sending word to both Indra and Anya to meet her at the building assigned as their meeting quarters. This gives her some time to think as she goes for a walk. She’s left with two guards who follow a respective distance as she takes a path leading into the nearby woods. Normally she’s unencumbered by guards and walks freely about whenever in TonDC, but given recent events they are her silent shadow whenever she ventures outside of her home unless ordered otherwise.

She always finds herself instinctively going into the woods whenever she wants a moment of quiet to gather her thoughts. It’s also a way of avoiding any trivial conversation that often comes with meandering among the local villagers. Right now she just wants to take a moment for herself, however brief. She tells the guards that they needn’t follow so closely and they immediately fall back a ways but stay within calling distance should they be required.

Although she expects to soon meet with her most trusted generals to get any updates about the situation with the sky people, her mind is currently occupied with the blonde and their first real conversation. She actually learned of Clarke’s name days ago. Her Intel had already informed her that a blonde girl with blue eyes was called Clarke by her people and that she appeared to be the leader of the group, or at least seemed to be one of possibly two people who were filling that role.  When Lexa first heard this the words of the seer instantly came flooding back. If Larissa was correct then this girl was likely the one that was foretold to her as being someone of great importance to their future.

A part of Lexa wishes to have stayed and continued talking with the inquisitive blonde, but the wary look she briefly caught on her face was enough to tell her that the sky girl doesn’t exactly trust her, at least not for the moment. Hardly surprising given what she had been through. The way they first met wasn’t the initial meeting that she had planned on and certainly not under the best of circumstances. It had taken nearly a day of discussion with Titus and Indra for Lexa to decide that the best course of action would be for her first see for herself what the scouts had been reporting during their surveillance of the sky people as they watched undetected from the trees. Plans for the how and when they would approach the foreigners were laid out, as well as contingency plans should the sky people welcome them with guns instead of words.  Final decisions about the best way to approach would be made by her once she got to TonDC. If it weren’t for the ambush her small entourage encountered on the way from Polis they would have made it there sooner. They were lucky to have lost only one of their soldiers while all but one the attackers were killed - one having escaped on horseback. A few of her soldiers were out tracking him now and Lexa hoped that they would be able to follow her orders to catch him and bring him back to her alive for questioning. Although the attackers didn’t bear the usual markings of Azgeda she had her suspicions that they were behind the incident.

Indra had tried to persuade her that they should turn back to the relative safety of Polis, at least to gather more forces but something told Lexa they needed to reach the area where the sky people were faster than they initially thought. Fortunately for Clarke, Lexa had followed her instincts and was able to save her just in time before she was either captured or killed.

The unfortunate part was that their first meeting happened the way it did and Lexa may not have made the most favorable first impression during her rescue.

Seeing Lexa while in her most vicious vampyr state is intimidating enough even for the fiercest warriors. The instinct to kill and drain Clarke’s assailant overtook her without thought or hesitation. Lexa isn’t surprised that Clarke would react with a certain degree of fear or even revulsion, especially if she’s never encountered one of her kind before. Still, she finds herself strangely unsettled by the idea that Clarke now sees her as some kind of monster to be feared.

During the past weeks since her meeting with the seer Lexa had spent a lot of time thinking about how their first meeting would happen if Larissa’s prophesies held true.

On a few occasions she allowed herself to indulge in some minor fantasies in which she would be seen as this awe inspiring leader come to make peace with the people who fell from the sky. As for the blue eyed blonde who also was foretold…well any fantasies she may have had in that regard were quickly extinguished from her mind the moment she started thinking about it.

She was Heda and the only thoughts she allowed herself had to be for her people. All of her people, both human and vampyr. And there was always too much work to be done to give into fancies of the mind.

But the moment she laid eyes on Clarke something inexplicable began to stir inside of her. Even before the confirmation from one of her scouts that the blonde who she lay sleeping in her bed was Clarke of the sky people Lexa had an unfathomable feeling that destiny was playing a hand in their meeting. She couldn’t really explain it even to herself, but she sensed that somehow the girl with the golden hair and sky blue eyes could very well play an important role in the future of her people.

 


	4. Conversant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa meets with her generals for an update. Clarke and Lexa start to get to know one another better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate everyone who let me know they're enjoying my story. I can't promise quick & frequent updates since I also have others in the works, but I do plan on continuing this story and your comments do help motivate me for that, so thank you.  
> ____________________________________________________________

 

Lexa is pacing the area before her relocated throne. She makes her way from one end of the small area before turning and repeating the motion when she reaches the other, her hands clasped behind her back, a habit of hers when she is thinking about serious matters. This going back and forth motion is slowly starting to irritate Anya, but like Indra she stands respectfully at attention as they address the commander.  The taller general spares a glance at the empty throne as if silently willing her to take a seat but she wouldn’t presume to make the suggestion.

Indra has just finished reporting the current status of the situation with the escaped assassin. Not only has he not been brought back alive but the warriors sent to retrieve him have yet to return. Despite Lexa’s controlled expression it’s obvious at least to Anya that she is very unhappy by this news.

“If we hear nothing by tomorrow I want more riders sent after them. We need to know what happened to our missing warriors.”

“Yes Heda, we should be expecting more reinforcements from Polis by tonight. Word has been sent to Titus about the assassination attempt and to take all the necessary measures the heighten security in and around Polis tower as well.”

“Anya, I want you to gather a few of your warriors and head to the landing area of the sky people. Tell them that we have Clarke and that she is safe here” Lexa commands.

“And if they presume we took her by force? It’s likely we will be met with suspicion” Anya is dubious about fragmenting their forces even further.

 “This is why you must take no more than five warriors with you. I trust you will find a way to approach them without being your usual intimidating self.”

“Its likely they will want to see her for herself. Lincoln has reported that the sky people seem more agitated than usual and a few of them have left the site. Presumably to search for the sky girl” Anya makes a face at the mention of the blonde as if she had a sour taste in her mouth.

Lexa comes to a halt with her pacing, turning to face Anya. “If they are not content to wait for a couple more days then no more than two of them may accompany you back.”

Anya opens her mouth as if to reply but the tone in the commander’s voice and the stern look in her eyes clearly convey the message ‘follow my command – no questions asked’. The powerful vampyr general who answers to no one else besides her Heda quickly reformulates whatever answer she may have had to one of a simple “Yes, commander”.

Anya would rather stay in TonDC and be nearby in case Lexa needs her. Ever since she’s heard about the ambush on the road from Polis she’s had an uneasy feeling about the change of direction the coalition seems to be taking. The recent arrival of the fallen sky rats has only compounded an already tenuous situation.

Lexa’s arrival with the blonde sky girl in her arms was the first sign of trouble ahead. Then Heda sets her up in her own home instead of placing her in the healer’s hut where any injured person usually stays. Anya said nothing to this but she felt a silent alarm go off inside her. Why was Lexa so concerned over the well-being of this girl? She was just one of those invaders who crashed onto their land.  Anya can’t help but think it would be wiser to just put her in a holding cell, at least until they made certain that these strangers were contained and no longer deemed a threat to their people.

There had to be something in all this that Lexa wasn’t telling her. Though Anya would never admit to it, she feels a slight sting at the thought that Lexa may be withholding vital information from her. She knows that as commander Lexa is always dealing with multiple issues at any given time. She internally reprimands herself for giving into these weak human emotions - reminding herself that she needs to trust Heda to tell her what she needs to know whenever she is ready.

For now she has no time to waste and needs to get preparations underway if they are to make it to the landing site where the fallen sky people dwell by next morning. She’s not looking forward to dealing with these newcomers and hopes that they aren’t as dumb as they seem. Given the way they stomp through their forests with the grace of baby paunas she thinks it unlikely.

******

 

Lexa returns to her home away from home leaving her guards to relieve the one standing attentively outside the door. It’s quiet inside as she walks down the short hallway which leads to the bedroom where Clarke is staying. She wants to check in on Clarke before taking her midday meal but as silent as the house is she pauses a moment just outside the door. Perhaps the blonde was sleeping in which case she doesn’t want to risk waking her up by knocking. She will quietly open the door just a crack to see if she’s resting before turning back towards the kitchen from where the aroma of delicious cooking wafts through the air, reminding her that she had yet to eat this day.

When she has the door open far enough to look inside she sees that Clarke is not sleeping but is just coming out of the bathroom. Clearly she had just bathed as she is naked and wet, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her.

Clarke lets out a little squeak of surprise when she looks up to find Lexa’s face peering into the room. She freezes in her steps with an arm across her chest while the other one wraps across her midsection as though in a protective pose.

Lexa looks momentarily frozen for a moment as well as she looks at her with a wide eyed expression. She blinks a few times in rapid succession before saying, “I’m sorry Clarke, I thought you may be sleeping and didn’t want to wake you. I shall return later after you’ve dressed.”

"It’s okay, you just startled me. Umm…I was just taking a bath” Clarke isn’t sure why she feels the need to explain the obvious but she suddenly feels shy standing practically naked before the commander.

“Yes, I gathered that’s why you were coming out of the bathroom with only a towel on” Lexa replies. Clarke would have thought she was making a wise-crack except that Lexa looks and sounds more like she’s in a daze than anything else.

Lexa is making an effort to keep a respectful focus on her face but Clarke is standing there with her golden hair wet and brushed back from her face. Small droplets of water are gliding across her smooth skin and seminude body. Lexa has never seen a more beautiful sight beckoning her to take in at least one quick appreciative glance. The blonde looks radiant and refreshed, even more beautiful than Lexa found her to be when she first laid eyes on her.

Green eyes are drawn in by one particular droplet of water slowly making its way down her neck and across her collar bone. As much as Lexa would like to track the rest of its passage she forces her gaze to move to the side. She sees the setting on the table where some food has been placed.

Lexa turns to leave but stops when Clarke calls out to her, “Wait!” Thinking that Lexa could be gone for many hours before she gets another chance to talk with her Clarke reacts quickly and comes up with an idea. 

“If you’d like maybe we can eat together? I mean…we could talk some more…I’ll only take a minute to get dressed.”

Lexa is about to answer when they hear another woman’s voice calling out from the other end of the hallway. Lexa recognizes the voice as the caretaker of the house – Meela who is in charge of cooking for her whenever she’s staying here. She was letting her know that if Heda was hungry that her meal was ready for her in the kitchen.

Lexa answers in their native tongue that she will be joining Clarke in her room and for her to bring the food in after a few minutes to give Clarke time to change. She quickly adds an additional request to take Clarke’s dirty clothes to be cleaned. 

Lexa turns back to Clarke, “Meela will bring my food in here and I will join you shortly. You’ll find clean clothes in the closet for you to wear” before she closes the door gently behind her.

Clarke smiles at this and feels glad for the care that Lexa is showing her. She moves to take off her towel when she’s hit with the thought - _wait, did I just invite a vampyr have dinner with me?_

Obviously in her haste to continue her discussion with Lexa she had forgotten this detail when she blurted out the suggestion. She’s torn by embarrassment and amusement with herself that when taken by surprise and wearing nothing but a towel the first thing she does is invite a strange vampyr to come eat with her. Can vampyrs even eat regular food?  She supposes she will find out soon enough.

Another detail she had momentarily forgotten is that she also still has to bandage herself before getting dressed. Fortunately she’s had enough practice with dressing wounds that it doesn’t take her that long. She still feels sore all over but the bath did wonders in making her feel much better than before. After wrapping herself up she goes to the closet and finds an assortment of fresh clothes hanging. They all look both practical and comfortable. She takes a pair of tan colored trousers which to her relief fits her perfectly. The light cotton blouse she picks out feels a little snug around her generous breasts, but the material feels comfortable enough against her skin.

There’s a light knock on the door and Clarke answers “Come in” when a woman enters carrying a tray of similar looking dishes and a bottle of wine. She had long dark hair and appears to be about twenty years older than Clarke. She somehow reminds her of her mother, which makes for a sad reminder, only this woman is shorter and slighter of frame. She gives Clarke a small smile before turning her attention to setting the table. She leaves the room but quickly returns with a chair to place it on the opposite side of the one matching it. When she disappears into the bathroom Clarke is surprised to see her taking her clothing with her, wondering what she plans on doing with them. She’s already left the room before she can ask though and a moment later Lexa is entering the room and she forgets all about the clothes.

Lexa had taken the time to change her clothes as well. Her clothing is similar to what she had on when she took Clarke by surprise, only they look slightly looser and more comfortable. She’s also relieved herself of the sword she had worn on the side of her waist.

“Are you hungry?” she casually asks as she goes to sit at the table.

“Famished, actually” Clarke replies when she takes her seat on the other side of the small table which is now covered with food and drinks for them both.

“I think you’ll like our food - Meela is an excellent cook”, Lexa says as she uncovers a bowl releasing steam to rise from the thick looking soup. The delightful aroma makes Clarke’s mouth water. She follows Lexa’s actions and uncovers her own bowl.

“If its half as good as it looks and smells I’m sure it’ll be great.”

Clarke lets out a small moan when the soup leaves her spoon and fills her mouth.

Lexa looks up from her food and smiles at the look of bliss she sees as Clarke closes her eyes for a moment as though savoring in the flavor.

“Oh my god, I didn’t know food could tastes this good! What is this?”

“Leek and potato soup. It’s a simple dish but no one does it better than Meela” Lexa tells her looking pleased by Clarke’s reaction.

It’s only the first of several dishes laid before Clarke, each one tasting better than the last. Between bites she takes a moment to watch Lexa. There’s a delicate and methodical way in which Lexa slowly eats her food, giving her a refined appearance. She’s also now curious to find that Lexa had been given smaller portions compared to her own. She wonders if its because they thought Clarke needed more food.

Lexa looks up to find Clarke curiously studying her as she ate and raises a questioning eyebrow.

“Is everything to your liking Clarke?”

“Yes the food is great, much better than I could have expected. Not that I knew what to expect... just glad I’m not on the menu” Clarke replies then instantly regrets answering without thinking. _I really need to work on that…_ she tells herself as her eyes drift down to focus on what little is left on her plate. The last thing she wants to do is offend her host who has been nothing but kind to her so far.

“Only if you wish to be” she hears Lexa say in a soft voice, sounding just sultry enough to make Clarke suddenly feel like butterflies are vigorously flapping around inside her belly.

Sky blue eyes look up in surprise and become captured by the subtle lift in the corner of sensuous lips.  Lexa looks faintly amused by her verbal stumble. For a moment Clarke forgets how to breathe as she’s enraptured by the sparkling tease behind emerald green.

She hopes the blush building on her cheeks isn’t as obvious as it feels going by the heat she feels emanating from her face. She bites her lower lip but can’t hold back the smile that forms as she struggles to decide whether Lexa is joking or flirting with her.

The thought that it was merely the commander’s way of making light of an awkward comment isn’t as satisfying to Clarke as is idea of being flirted with by the gorgeous woman. _Vampyr…she’s a vampyr_ … Clarke reminds herself once again.

As if sensing the need to change course Lexa fills both her cups with more wine and leans back in her chair as she takes a slow and gentle sip, giving Clarke time to recover.

It takes Clarke at least a whole minute before she can find her voice again.

 

What Lexa had forgotten to consider was that drinking wine was a new experience for Clarke, so she would naturally be much more affected by it than she could ever be. Even though she’s had less than two full cups Clarke was starting to feel freer to say whatever comes to mind.

“So are there many of you? Vampyrs I mean?”

“There are others, though most of our populations are just as human as you” Lexa easily answers, knowing Clarke would naturally be curious to know more about the world that's still new to her.

“So as the commander do you only rule over the vampyrs or both?”

“I lead all my people, both human and vampyr.”

“So you’re an integrated society then…and with vampires that feed off humans…doesn’t that get complicated?”

“I’ve worked hard to develop a more assimilated society, but it hasn’t been easy. We haven’t always been as integrated as we are now. There are always complications when dealing with people who are very different from one another. For the longest time it was mainly vampyrs who ruled – often through fear and bloodshed. Many humans were subjugated and seen as merely a means of making them more powerful. This has often been the cause of a lot of our conflicts.

My main goal when I became Heda was to unite all our people, both human and vampyr. To have all twelve coalitions working together instead of against one another. It was constant war between tribes before. It hasn’t been easy but we’ve made great strides towards achieving that goal.”

Clarke looks mesmerized as she listens to Lexa. Before she realizes it she suddenly blurts out, “You’re beautiful.”

At Lexa’s look of surprise Clarke feels her cheeks heat up again, “I mean that’s really beautiful,” Clearing her throat in an effort to get her words right she amends, “that’s really an admiral goal to achieve commander.”

Lexa offers her a small smile and replies, “Thank you Clarke.”

She makes a mental note to herself not to offer Clarke any more of the wine for now, but she’s willing to let the conversation continue. She can’t help but feel a sense of pleasure coursing through her veins after hearing the blonde’s verbal slip, as inadvertent though it may be. It takes all of her focus now to remember why she was required to establish a rapport with this sky person. She reminds herself how it may be needed in the days to come, as much as she’d rather be having this conversation under different circumstances.

Clarke feels a spring of hope rising within as well as other emotions intermingling as she listens to Lexa’s words. If what she said was true than Lexa is the kind of leader who believes in a peaceful coexistence. She has overcome great obstacles in order to achieve her goal which makes her more than just a leader to her people, it also makes her a true visionary. Lexa is the kind of leader that most people would be lucky to have once in their lifetime. The kind of leader she’s only read about in history books. This could bode well for her people and was exactly what she was hoping for when she first learned that Lexa was the commander.

There’s still a voice in the back of her mind telling her to proceed with caution but a growing part of her wants to ignore that voice when Lexa looks at her with the prettiest eyes she’s ever seen. Clarke wishes things were simpler for them and she could just give into this desire to try to woo the gorgeous woman - _or rather vampyr…_ its starting to matter less and less to Clarke _. Really, what does it matter?_ – She just wishes she could see where things could go if they had the chance. The bolder part of her tells her that it isn’t just in her imagination that the beautiful brunette is showing an interest in her.  With a slight shake of her head she tells herself to pull herself together and put such youthful desires aside for another time.

“What causes your condition? Were you all born this way?” Clarke asks curiously, not minding as much anymore how she’s blurting out questions as soon as they pop up in her mind.

Fortunately Lexa doesn’t seem offended by any of Clarke's questions. “No one really knows for sure but some think that it’s a side effect from when fire consumed the earth and the air filled with poison.”

“You have uncanny abilities. I’ve never seen anybody move so fast.”

“That is partly due to my vampyrism though not all of us have the same abilities. Like human traits they differ from individual to individual.”

“That must come in handy. I sure could have used that kind of speed when I was running from whoever was trying to kill me.”

“Was he the only one who’s been chasing you?”

“The only one who came from the forest, yeah. Do you know who he was?”

“Not personally, no. I believe he may have been a part of the same group that attacked us as we traveled from Polis. We killed all but one and a few of my warriors were sent after him. We should know more within a day or so if they were successful.”

“Do you know why you were attacked?”

“I believe they meant to get to your people before I did. However, I do not know how they knew about you, especially if they were sent by Azgeda, a land which is much further north of here.”

“Are my people in danger?” Clarke sits up in alarm as she’s abruptly pulled out of the ease in which she felt just moments ago. She was actually enjoying this get-to-know-you-better-over-drinks-and-dinner spell she was under but now she’s consumed by a sense of guilt about momentarily forgetting about her people back at the drop ship.

“Rest assured Clarke, I have sent reinforcements to watch over your people and more are coming soon. One of my most trusted generals is now underway to meet with your people to let them know you are safe here as well.”

“I need to go back. They are probably worried about me.”

“If they wish to see you and check for themselves about your well-being I have given Anya permission to bring two of your people here. In the meantime, you should stay and recuperate from your injuries”, Lexa answers calmly.

Clarke feels less agitated now and considers what Lexa is telling her. It does make sense to stay until they come here for her if they wish to, and she honestly doesn’t feel up to traveling back to the drop ship just yet. Wouldn’t it be better for her to stay here and learn more about Lexa and her people? Perhaps even build some kind of alliance with them as well?

“Yeah, you may be right. Okay, I’ll stay for at least another day. I haven’t seen the outside of this house yet and have no idea where I’m even at right now anyway.”

“Well if you’re healed enough by tomorrow perhaps I can give you a tour of our village if you’d like”, Lexa offers feeling pleased that Clarke has willingly agreed to stay at least for a little while.

“I’d really like that”, Clarke says while giving her a warm smile of her own.

 


End file.
